Zwischen Leben und Tod
by Peinte
Summary: Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr. Die Dementoren greifen Harry, wieder einmal, im Ligusterweg an. Am selben Tag, jagt Voldemort den ganzen Privet Drive in die Luft und Harry wird des Massenmordes beschuldigt. Doch anstatt in einer Zelle in Askaban zu Enden, erfährt er sein wahres Erbe und weis endlich, was es ist die Macht zu besitzen die der dunkle Lortd nicht kennt.
1. Dementoren im Ligusterweg

Die Tür unten flog mit einem Knall in die Angeln und sein Onkel brüllte. ,,He du!" Harry rürte sich nicht. Seit dem Abenteuer in der Mysteriumsabteilung war ihm alles egal. Noch immer spukte ihm der Tod seines Paten im Kopf herum. Erst als sein Onkel ,,Bursche" brüllte machte er Anstalten sich zu bewegen. ,,Endlich", keifte Onkel Vernon, ,,Du machst jetzt erst einmal Frühstück." ,,Ja Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry monoton. Wusch da hatte ihm sein Onkel schon eine gescheuert. ,,Nicht in diesem ton!"

Nach dem Frühstück blaffte sein Onkel Harry an. ,,Du räumst jetzt den Keller au... Ah!" Vernon schrie auf als eine Eule durch den Kamin hereingeflogen kam und einen offiziel aussehenden Brief fallen ließ, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Harry öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,

durch die immer größerwerdende Bedrohung durch Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sehen wir uns gezwungen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Deswegen wird das Verbot zur Vernunft beschränkter Zauberei Minderjähriger für alle Schüler ab der vierten Jahrgangsstufe aufwerts, außer Kraft besetzt. Dies ist nötig, damit sich auch Schüler wirkungsvoll verteidigen können.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie wohl auf sind  
Mafalda Hopfkirch

,,Was ist das!" Harry antwortete nicht sondern ging in sein Zimmer um seinen Zaubersab zu holen und dann in den Keller, den er mit einem schlenker seines Stabes in Ordnung brachte. Dann ging er mit den Worten ,,Ich bin fertig" wieder nach oben zu seinem Onkel.

,,Du willst mich wohl veralbern" schimpfte Vernon und holte erneut aus doch harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief ,,Inpedimenta!" Sein Onkel verlagsamte sich, Harry ging einen Schritt beiseite und ein ,Finite Incantatem' später schlug sein Onkel voll ins lehre.

"Du wolltest wissen, was in dem Brief stand? Da stand, dass ich jetzt offiziel die Erlaubnis hab´zu zaubern, oder siehst du hier irgendwo eine Eule vom Ministerium rumschwirren?" fragte Harry, nachdem sein Onkel den Mund aufgemacht hat um zu wiedersprechen. Dieser erkannte die Logik hinter dem ganzen, wurde bleich und schloss den Mund wieder. ,,Ich geh jetzt erst einmal Raus." Und mit diesen Worten ging er durch die Tür.

Dudley schaute ein paar Sekunden lang nach und eilte ihm dann, so schnell ihm seine Wabbelbeine trugen, hinterher. Als er seinen Cousin dann einholte, es war in der gleichen Gasse in der letztes Jahr der Dementorenangriff stattfand, verhöhnte er ihn. ,,Du kommst dir recht stark vor solange du dein Ding da hast. Hast wohl keinen Mumm mir wie ein Mann gegenüber zu treten du Feigling. Aber von dir bin ich ja nichts anderes gewohnt", lachte Dudley ihn aus.

Wie vor einem Jahr zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn Dudley genau zwischen die Augen und wie vor einem Jahr wurde plötzlich alles dunkel und kalt. ,Dementoren' dachte Harry. Auch Dudley erkannte das Gefühl wieder, quietschte kurz auf und brach zusammen. Und dann sah er sie. Fünf Dementoren glitten die Straße entlang auf sie zu. ,,Expecto Patronum" ein seilberner Schemen trat aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. ,,Expecto Patronum" der Schemen wurde schwächer. ,,Expecto Patronum" der Schemen verschwand. Harry wusste nicht warum er das tat, doch in all seiner Verzweiflung schrie er ,,Nein, verschwindet!" Die Dementoren hielten inne und mit einem Knall waren sie Dissappariert.


	2. Der Junge der überlebt - wieder einmal?

Harry war völlig dessorientiert. Warum waren die Dementoren Verschwunden? Weil er sie angebrüllt hat? Weil sie zurückgerufen wurden? Kein anderer Patroni hatte sie verjagt, soviel stand fest. Aber was nun? Dudley lag zusammengekauert am Boden. Er bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm zwei gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Als diese nicht halfen, sah Harry sich kurz um und zwei ,Enervate' später regte er sich langsam. ,,Was ist los? Wo bin ich? Du!" brüller er, sich plötzlich wieder erinnernd, zornig. ,,Was war das? War das das selbe wie letztes mal?'' fragte er nun schon fast ängstlich. ,,Ja'' sagte Harry schlicht. ,,Hör mal zu. Egal was du jetzt vorhast gehe jetzt noch nicht zurück und erzähle Vernon und Petunia nichts davon, hörst du?'' Er ließ Dudely nicht mehr zu Wort kommen und ging davon. ,Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen' dachte er sich. Wie sehr sollte er sich irren.

Er lief bis zum Abend in der Gegend rum und war richtig wütend, aber als er in den Privet Drive einbog traf ihn fast der Schlag. Zwanzig Menschen in schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken trieben ihr Unwesen. In den umliegenden Häusern flammte grünes und rotes Licht auf. Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte aber da hörte er auch schon ein ,Crucio' und im nächsten Moment wandte er sich unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen. ,,Hör auf Nott'' hörte er die nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme Voldemorts. ,,Diesmal wird dich nichts retten ... Lucius.'' Und mit diesen Worten reichte ihm ein Todesser seinen Zauberstab. Seinen eigenen hatte der Schwarzhaarige durch den Cruciatus verloren. ,,Das ist dein Ende Potter ... AVADA KEDAVRA. Harry wurde durch die Schmerzen und die Angst unmächtig, so sah er nicht mehr wie der Todesfluch ihn mitten in die Brust traf. Nein falsch, der Todesfluch traf ihn nicht, er ging in ihn rein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien Harry grün zu glühen, bevor der Todesfluch wieder aus seiner Brust in Richtung Voldemort geschleudert wurde. Dieser bekam große Augen und sprang in letzter Sekunde zur Seite. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte er halb mit dieser Möglichkeit gerechnet. ,Na schön, na schön' dachte Voldemort. Er schmiedete einen Plan, der ohne sein Wissen alles Verändern würde. Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch sprengte er die ganze Straße in die Luft, sodass bis auf Schutt, Asche und dem bewustlosen Harry nichts mehr übrig blieb und dissapparierte.

Harry wachte langsam wieder auf. Er lang in einem weißen Raum, aber als er sich aufrichten wollte, bemerkte er auf einmal, dass seine Hände ans Bett gefesselt waren. ,,Harry James Potter'' vernahm er auf einmel die Stimme des Zauberreiministers Cornelius Fudge ,,Sie werden hiermit offiziell des Massenmordes an 64 Muggeln beschuldigt. Sobald sie Gesundheitlich irgendwie in der Lage dazu sind, wird ihnen der Prozess gemacht. In der Zwischenzeit bekommen sie kurz die Gelegenheit sich mit ihrem Verteidiger zu unterhalten. Fudge sprach die ganze Zeit mit triumphaler Stimme und hatte ein breites, selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt. Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ein entsetzter Albus Dumbeldore trat ein.

,,Harry, du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen, was heute passiert ist.'' ,,Als alles fing damit an, dass mich heute die Dementoren angegriffen haben...'' ,,Hmm'' machte Dumbledore, aber weiter kam er nicht, den ein Auror kam herein und sagte. ,,Die Heilerin meint, der Junge wäre jetzt einigermaßen Transportfähig, Abführen!''

Im Gerichtssaal herschte große Aufregung. Sie waren im Gerichtsraum 1, dem ältesten und mit 10.000 Plätze auch dem Größten. Es waren alle Weasleys anwesend, sowie auch Hermine Granger, Remus Lubin und noch einige andere vom Orden. Sie alle waren fest von Harry´s Unschuld überzeugt. Albus Dumbledore wartete unten in der Mitte, neben dem, mit Ketten ausgestattetem, Stuhl. Plötzlich flogen die Flügeltüren auf und sechs Dementoren brachten einen ziemlich blassen jungen Mann namens Harry Potter.

,,Harry James Potter'' eröffnete der Minister mit siegesgewissen den Prozess ,,Sie werden heute des Massenmordes an 64 Muggeln beschuldigt. Haben sie dazu etwas zu sagen?'' ,,Mein Madant hat mir bereits berichtet, was sich an dem folgenden Tag zugetragen hat'' begann Dumbledore zu sprechen. ,,Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass das das Werk von Lord Voldemort war. Darüber hinaus haben wir eine Zeugin, eine überlebende des Anschlags, die Berichten kann, dass in Little Winshing erhöte Todesseraktivität vorhanden war.''

,,Das ist Unmöglich. Es gab keine Überlebenden'' schrie Fudge außer sich vor Wut. ,,Doch Herr Minister, die gibt es. Es handelt sich dabei um Harry´s Tante Petunia Dursley. Aufgrund der Bedrohung, in der sich auch Harry´s Familie befindet, habe ich jedem seiner Verwandten einen persönlichen Portschlüssel gegeben, der sie Notfalls in Sicherheit bringt.'' ,,Na schön, na schön. Bringt sie rein'' seufzte der Minister.

Die Befargung übernahm Madam Bones. ,,Sie sind Petunia Dursley, Wohnhaft Little Winshing, Surry?'' ,,Ja.'' ,,Schildern sie bitte, wie sich die Ereignisse, am folgenden Tag zugetragen haben.'' ,,Also ich war gerade beibei die Küche zu Putzen, als ich auf einmal einen Knall hörte. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster, wo ich etwa 20 Gestalten in schwarzen Umhämgen sah. Sie terrorisierten die ganze Umgebung, als auf einmal Harry um die Ecke kam. Er wurde von etwas rotem getroffen und ging sofort zu Boden. Ich sah noch, wie eine Der Gestalten einer anderen etwas gab, welche einen grünen Blitz auf Harry schleuderte, bevor ich meinen Portschlüssel aktivierte und Verschwand.'' ,,Danke sie können gehen.'' ,,Keine sehr beeindruckende Zeugin'' meinte Fudge. ,,Stimmen wir daher ab.'' Harry stöhnte, genau so wie Dumbledore. Über die Hälfte des Zaubergamots bestand aus Todessern und Fudge-Fanatiker. ,,Wer simmt für eine Lebenslange Strafe in Askaban?'' Über die Hälfte, allen voran Fudge, hoben die Hand. ,,Dementoren, ABFÜHREN.'' wieder kamen sechs Dementoren, welche mit Harry zum Apparationspunkt verschwanden.

Review?


	3. Der Lord der Schatten

Harry dachte, das wäre alles nur ein Traum. Er bemärkte gar nicht, wie sich die Fesseln von ihm lösten und die Dementoren ihn wieder in ihre Mitte nahmen. Der Weg zum Apperationspunkt kam ihm quälend lang vor, aber schließlich erreichten sie ihn und verschwanden.

Sie kamen an eine kleine Küste, wo nur eine kleine Holzhütte und ein Boot waren. Sofort kamen zwei Zauberer auf sie zu und einer rief. ,,Ah, Potter. Wir haben sie bereits erwartet.'' Die beiden Zauberer begleiteten die, nur noch zwei, Dementoren, erzeugten aber einen Patronus, um die dunklen Wesen von sich auf Abstand zu halten. Die Überfahrt auf die kleine Gefängnisinsel Askaban dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, trotz Magie. Die wütende See ist einfach nur schwer, für Muggel fast unmöglich zu Üerwinden. Schließlich kamen sie an und das Booot mit den Zauberen verschwand wieder. Was aber dann passierte schockte den Jungen sehr. Die Dementoren ließen ihn sofort los und ein Dementor sagte mir leiser rasselnder Stimme. ,,Verzeiht bitte Master Potter, aber wir mussten den Schein waren. Binki'' rief er und eine Hauselfe erschien. ,,Zeige Master Potter bitte seine Räume.'' Und damit verschwanden die Dementoren wieder.

Harry war geschockt. Was sollte das bedeuten, den Schein waren? Von fern hörte er die Stimme der Hauselfe. ,,Wenn sie Binki bitte folgen würden'' und mit diesen Worten schnippte die Elfe mit den Fingern und ein Weg erschien, welcher vorbei am Eingangstor führte. Sie gingen fast fünf Minuten den Weg entlang, bis sie vor einem noch größeren Tor standen, welches sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete und den Blick in eine rießige, geräumige Eingangshalle frei gab. ,,Wenn Meister Potter kurz warten würde, dann würde Binki Master Delatrius holen.'' Kurz darauf kam Binki mit einem Mann um die fünfzig zurück. ,,Ah Master Potter, schön sie zu sehen. Mein Name ist Delatrius.'' ,,Ähm, sehr erfreut'' antwortete der schwarzhaarige schüchtern. ,,Am besten zeige ich ihnen erst einmal ihre Räume.''

Der Mann namens Delatrius führte Harry herum. Er zeigte ihm seine Mastersuite, drei Gästezimmer, welche, sowie die Suite, alle ein eigenes Badezimmer angeschlossen haben, das der Suite war natürlich am größten. Dann waren da noch das Esszimmer, das Wohnzimmer, die rießige Bibliothek, ein Arbetszimmer, welches direkt an die Bibliothek angrenzte und durch eine Tür mit ihm verbunden war, ein Duellzimmer, ein Zaubertranklabor und eine Waffenkammer. ,,Ein Verließ brauchen wir hier ja nicht, weil nebenan eh die Zellen für die Gefangenen sind.''

Sie begaben sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich. ,,Du fragst dich jetzt sicher was das soll. Nun lass es mich so erklären, du bist der neue Lord der Schatten, oder auch Schattenlord genannt. Dies bedeutet, auch wenn du es mir zunächst nicht glauben wirst, du bist der Herrscher über Leben und Tod. Die Erde ist nicht die einzige Dimension. Es gibt auch noch die Dimension der Elfen, Zwerge, Kobolde, Wichtel, Drachen und einfach anderen, ganz normalen Menschen. Als Schattenlord ist dir die Macht über das Element Dunkelheit angeboren. Mithilfe diesen Elementes kannst du in jede beliebige Dimension, ja sogar in das Totenreich, das Jenseits, reisen. Du hasst überall eine kleine Unterkunft. Im Land er Elfen z.B. ist es ein Manor, bei den Zwergen eine kleine Villa, hier auf der Erde eine Wohnung in Askaban, das übrigens von deinem Vorgänger erbaut wurde, aber im Jenseits hast du ein rießiges Schloss. In deiner Bibliothek hier sind übrigens nur einige ausgewählte Bücher, welche dir bei deiner Aufgabe helfen sollen. Deine eigene Privatbibliothek mit etwa 175.000 Büchern befindet sich in deinem Schloss.'' ,,Hermine würde sich freuen'' bemerkte ein bis dahin volkommen verblüfter Harry sarkastisch. ,,Nicht unbedingt. Viele Bücher enthalten dunkle, ja sogar schwarze Magie'' und auf ein zurückzucken seitens Harry fügte er noch hinzu ,,Du musst sie lernen. Anders kannst du Voldemort nie besiegen. Und vieles gilt nur als dunkel, weil es das Ministerium nicht kennt. Ich finde als nächstes sollten wir uns über deinen Trainingsplan unterhalten. Ich werde dich zunächst etwas in der alten Magie unterrichten.'' ,,Woher können sie denn die alte Magie?'' wurde er von Harry unterbrochen.'' ,,Nun das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich seit gut 2500 Jahren tod bin. Ich binn sozusagen ein materalisierter Geist bin. Ich kann dinge anfassen und auch andere Menschen. Allerdings kann ich nicht durch Wände gehen und auch nicht essen und schlafen. Allerdings gehen alle Flüche einfach durch mich hindurch. So eine Existens wird aber nur Menschen mit besonderen Aufgaben gewährt. Meine aufgabe ist es dich auszubilden und dir zur Seite zu stehen. Also wie gesagt. Zunächst werde ich dich in der alten Magie unterrichten. Auch Zaubertränke, das Teleportieren mit dem Element und die Grundlagen des Schwertkampfes. Dann reist du nach Elvya zu den Elfen um ihre Magie zu lernen und deinen Schwerkampf zu verbessern. Dann noch nach Zwergonien zu den Zwergen. Wenn du unterwegs bist, solltest du auch nach Kernen für einen neuen Zauberstab schauen, ja mehrere Kerne. Es folgten noch ein paar weitere Erklärungen und dann beschloss Harry erst einmal sich auszuruhen.


	4. Winkelgasse - Nockturngasse und Erbe

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er war. Nur langsam strömten die Erinnerungen vom letzten Tag auf ihn ein. Die Gerichtsverhandlung, das seltsame Verhalten der Dementoren und schließlich der Mann namens Delatrius. Dies alles passte eher zu einem schlechten Traum. Nur langsam stand der Junge auf und ging erst einmal durch eine Tür ins Bad. Er stieg unter die Dusche und putzte anschließend seine Zähne. Als er fertig war, zog er sich an und ging hinunter ins Esszimmer zum Frühstücken. ,,Guten Morgen Meister'' wurde er von siener Hauselfe begrüßt ,,Binki soll Meister eine Nachricht von Master Delatrius ausrichten. Der Master meint, dass auf den Räumen des Meisters Zauber liegen, die verhindern, dass das Ministerium eine Mitteilung bekommt, wenn hier Zauber gewirkt werden. Der Meister kann also ruhig in den Duellierraum gehen und ein wenig üben.'' Über diese Nachricht war Harry natürlich hoch erfreut und ging nach dem Frühstück sofort in den Raum, um ein paar Dummis in die Luft zu Jagen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hörte er dann einen Ruf ,,Harry!'' und er beendete sein training. Er ging nach oben und traf direkt auf Delatrius. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Delatrius begann zu sprechen. ,,Ich war gerade bei Gringots. Damit dein Titel offiziell wird musst du erst den magischen Erbschaftstest machen. Mit den Kobolden ist alles geklärt. Du kannst vorher noch dein Aussehen ändern. In der Nockturngasse kaufen wir dir dann einen nicht registrieten Zauberstab. Sie frühstückten noch und dann färbte Harry seine Haare blond und seine Augen blau. Seine Narbe ließ er einfach verschwinden und seine Haare verlängerte und bracht sie mit einem Zauber zur Ordnung und nicht mehr das heilose Durcheinander. Wenn Harry jetzt in den Spigel gekuckt hätte, so hätte er sich nicht wieder erkannt.

_Derweil im Orden_

Dumbeldore hat derweil ein treffen des inneren Kerns des Phönixordens einberufen. Er schaute in die Runde. Die Weasleys, Hermine und Tonks standen Tränen in den Augen, Remus wirkte nervlich am Ende. ,,Die Lage ist ernst. Solange Harry im Gefängnis sitzt kann Voldemord ungehindert machen was er will. Er hat nichts zu befürchten, da wir nicht in der Lage sind ihn zu besiegen. Alle die irgendwelche Kontakte im Ministerium haben sollten versuchen, die Leute von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Wir müssen ihn da so schnell wie möglich wieder raus bekommen.'' Und mit diesen worten beendete er das Treffen.

Harry flohte derweil mit Delatrius in den Tropfenden Kessel. Sie gingen schnell durch den Schankraum in den Hinterhof und aktivierten den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Sie gingen zuerst zu Madam Malkins, wo er sich ein paar Schulroben und normale Roben kaufte. Dann durchstöberten sie Florish & Blotts und kauften Bücher über Offensiv- und Defensivmagie, Quelltaktiken, Legilimentik und Okklumentik, Spirituelle- und Geistesmagie und Flüche- und Gegenflüche. Dann schauten sie noch zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, wo er es genoss, einmal nicht bevorzugt, sondern wie ein normaler Kunde behandelt zu werden.

Schließlich passierten sie die Nockturngasse. Als erstes ging er in den Laden für Zauberstäbe. Irgendwie erinnerte die Atmosphäre ein wenig an Ollivander, den Laden für Zauberstäbe in der Winkelgasse. Es war ein bisschen unheimlich und die Staubige Luft schien mit Magie aufgeladen zu sein. ,, Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun'' wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. ,,Ich benötige einen neuen Zauberstab'' erwiderte der Junge kühl und Emotionslos. ,,Bitte folgen sie mir.'' Der Mann führte Harry in einen kleinen Raum mit drei Türen. ,,Sie müssen wissen, wir haben zwar eine kleine anzahl an fertigen Stäben, doch die meisten Stäbe werden speziell nach den Bedürfnissen des Trägers gefertigt.'' Sie gingen in den ersten Raum, wo den Träger zufolge die Kerne sind. ,,Fühlen sie einfach. Sie werden spüren, welcher oder welche Kern/e die richtigen für sie sind. Er spürte sich gleich von einem Material angezogen und als er es in die Hand nahm spürte er eine wärme seine Finger hinab fließen. Dem Verkäufer zufolge handelt es sich um das Haar eines Königlichen Greifens. Dann begaben sie sich in den zweiten Raum. Hier lagerten verschiedene Hölzer. Er spürte, dass er sich wieder von etwas angezogen fühlte und hielt, laut dem Mann, ein chinesisches Rosenholz in der Hand. sie gingen wieder in den kleinen Raum mit dem Tisch. ,,Da sie nur einen Kern haben, können wir uns den Raum mit den Kernen sparen.'' Er legte die beiden Materialien auf den Tisch und begann eine lange Beschwörung. Auf einmal erschien ein blaues Leuchten, welches in ein giftiges grün und anschließend in ein feuriges rot wechselte. Als das Leuchten erlosch lag auf dem Tisch ein 12 Zoll langer, leicht rötlicher, schwarzer Zauberstab. Sie zahlten 64 Galleonen, bedankten sich und verließen den Laden.

Als nächstes statteten sie Borgin & Burke einen Besuch ab und kauften Bücher über dunkle Magie. Dann entdeckte Harry etwas, was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ: Ausweispapiere für die Muggelwelt. So kaufte er sich einen Personalausweis (natürlich nicht mit den richtigen Namen und Geburtsdatum), einen Führerschein und einen Waffenschein. Die Waffen und Munitionen gabs ja hier schon. So kaufte er eine walter p99 und einen klassischen Revolver. Die Munition war aus reinem Silber. Er kaufte nur so viel, dass die Magaziene voll waren und verzauberte sie dann so, damit sie sich von selbst nachladen. Er kaufte für seine Waffen und seinen neuen Zauberstab spezielle Holster. Diese waren unsichtbar, für andere untastbar und gegen Flüche, z.B. Entwaffnungszauber, Aufrufzauber oder Finite Incantatem, imun. Die Pistolenholster brachte er an seiner Hüfte und den Zauberstabholster an seinen linken Unterarm an. Für seinen alten Stab kaufte er einen ganz gewöhnlichen Holster den der ebenfalls an der Hüfte, jedoch gut sichtbar, anbrachte. Sie bezahlten um die 150 Galleonen und verließen den Laden. Sie schlenderten noch ein bisschen durch die Nockturngasse und Harry entdeckte ein Modegeschäft, das tatsächlich Muggelkleidung verkaufte. Der Schwarzharige wollte sofort hinein, doch Delatrius meinte, das sei nichts für ihn und er wollte lieber draußen warten. So betrat er allein den Laden und sah sich um. Er überlegte ein bisschen und kaufte sich dann ein paar kunstvoll zerschlissene Jeans, ein paar T-Shirts mit Totenkopf auf dem rücken und einen schwarzen Mantel auf dessen Rücken in roter Flammenschrift [i]bad boy[/i] stand. Er überlegt kurz und kaufte sich auch noch ein paar schwarze Tops, welche seinen Muskelbepakten Körper betonten. Er war zwar durch das viele Quidditchtraining und die mangelnde Ernährung schon immer schlank gewesen, aber als er ein paar Tage nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium angefangen hatte regelmäßig zu trainieren, bekam er einen nahezu athletischen Körperbau. Schließlich beglich er auch hier seine Kosten und sie gingen zusammen nach Gringots.

Sie durchquerten die Marmorhalle und traten an einen Schalter. Der Kobold fragte nach ihren Wünschen, doch bevor der Jüngere etwas antworten konnte ergriff sein Begleiter das Wort. ,,Master Delatrius. Ich habe vorhin schon alles geklärt.'' ,,Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.'' Der Kobold führte sie aus der Halle durch unzählige Gänge, bis sie vor einer großen Bürotür mit der Aufschrift Bodrook - Erbschaftsangelegenheiten ankamen. Der Kobold klopfte kurz an der Tür, als auch schon eine herrische Stimme mit ,,Herein'' antwortete. Sie betraten das Büro und Harry brachte sofort sein Anliegen hervor. ,,Guten Tage, ich möchte gerne den magischen Erbschaftstest machen.'' ,,Sie wissen, dass dieser Test eine Gebühr von 1.250 Galleonen kostet?'' ,,Das ist mir bekannt'' erwiderte der Junge kühl. In Wirklichkeit wusste er überhaubt nichts darüber, aber er war der Meinung, dass es das Geld wert ist. Der Kobold nahm eine kleine Schale und füllte einen blauen, einen grünen und einen farblosen Zaubertrank hinein. Dann reichte er dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Dolch, mit der Aufforderung genau drei Tropfen seines Blutes in die Schale hinein tropfen zu lassen. Harry kam der Aufforderung nach, schnitt sich in den Finger und ließ sein Blut in das Gefäß hinein tropfen. Von diesem Gemisch tropfte er genau sieben Tropfen auf ein kostbar aussehendes Pergament. Anschließend rollte er es zusammen und wartete. Während der Kobold wartete, heilte der Jüngste den Schnitt mit einem einfachen Heilzauber. Nach ein paar Minuten entrollte der Gobblin die Pergamentrolle wieder und es bildeten sich geschwungene Linien, die sich ausbreiteten, bis auf dem Pergament stand.

Harry James Potter

Einziger/ Haupterbe folgender Familien

Das noble und gar alte Haus der Familie Potter - Haupterbe von James und Lilly Potter, geboren Evans.

Das noble und gar alte Haus der Familie Black - Eingesetzter Haupterbe durch den letzten Nachfahren Sirius Black

Das noble und gar alte Haus der Familie Gryffindor - Letzter lebender Nachfahre der Familie Gryffindor

Letzter lebender Nachfahre von Lord Lúmbê – Rechtskräftiger träger des Titels „Lord der Schatten"

Vermögen

Verlies Nr. 711 – 7.000.000 Galleonen

Verlies von James und Lilly Potter – 25.000.000 Galleonen

Verlies von Sirius Black – 17.500.000 Galleonen

Verlies der Familie Black – 35.000.000 Galleonen

Verlies der Familie Potter – 42.753.000 Galleonen

Verlies der Familie Gryffindor – 64.527.000 Galleonen

Geschäftsverlies von Lord Lúmbê – 150.000 Galleonen

Immobilien

Godrics Hollow 31

Grimmauld Platz 12

Gryffindor Castle

Hogwarts zu ¼

Askaban

Titel

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Lúmbê

Lord der Schatten

Harry las die Liste langsam durch. Selbst der Gobblin warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf. Als dieser aber beim letzten Namen ankam weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht. „Lord Lúmbê, was für eine Ehre" sagte er und verneigte sich. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete fuhr er fort. „Nun Lord Potter ihr voller Titel lautet Lord Potter Black Gryffindor Lúmbê, amtierender Lord der Schatten. Als Mitglied des Britischen Zauberadels stehen sie außerhalb der Gerichtbarkeit des Ministeriums. Sie können nur von anderen Mitgliedern des Adels angeklagt werden. Als Lord der Schatten hingegen genießen sie Absolute Immunität gegenüber allen Nationen. Kurz und Gut: Die Gesetzte der Zaubergemeinschaft gelten für sie nicht. Die selben Rechte haben auch Personen, für die sie sich Verbürgen und unter ihren Schutz nehmen. Diese Personen sollten sie aber sorgfältig auswählen. Wenn diese nämlich dem Wohl der Gemeinschaft schaden, fügt dies ihrem Ansehen immensem Schaden zu. Was sie vielleicht auch interessieren könnte ist, dass das Vermögen der Fam. Malfoy aufgrund der Inhaftierung von Lucius Malfoy eingefroren wurde. Wenn sie als Oberhaupt der Fam Black die Ehe zwischen Lucius und Narzissa auflösen würden, würde das Vermögen an den jungen Draco fallen. Sie könnten dann als Oberhaupt die Kontrolle übernehmen und das Vermögen für alle anderen Sperren." „Machen sie dass bitte. Richten sie für Mrs Malfoy bitte einen Fond mit 10.000 Galleonen ein. Dieser Betrag ist ständig aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie darf aber Monatlich max 500 Galleonen Monatlich abheben." „Kein Problem Lord Potter." Sie besprachen noch einige Dinge und dann verließen Harry und Delatrius die Bank wieder.

So, lange hats gedauert aber ich verspreche, dass ich schnell weiter schreibe

so nebenbei, das ein oder andere Review würde mich Motivieren noch schneller zu schreiben :-)

bbbbiiiidddddeeee


	5. Muggellondon

Als sie die Winkelgasse wieder betraten, zuvor hatte der Junge zum völligen Unverständnis seines Mentors einige Galleonen in Pfund gewechselt, fragte Harry seinen Begleiter ,,Du Delatrius, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch eine Tour durchs Muggellondon mache?'' ,,Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sei aber bitte vorsichtig.'' Sie verabschiedeten sich und Delatrius dissapparierte. Der Schwarzhaarige schlenderte ruhig durch die Gasse Richtung Ausgang. Ein bisschen beklemmend fühlte er sich schon so ganz allein, aber im Muggelteil würde sich das hoffentlich wieder legen. Als er im Tropfenden Kessel ankam merke er auf einmal, dass er einen Mordhunger hatte. Er setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und bestellte das Tagesgericht. Er bemerkte die Bande mit Rötschöpfen, unter ihnen war auch Hermine,erst, als sie seinen Namen verlauten ließen. ,,... Harry wohl geht? Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein.'' klagte Hermine, wie er der Stimme nach vermutete. ,,Wir müssen ihn da raus holen'' bekräftigte eine Stimme, die er ganz klar als die von Ginny erkannte. ,,Dumbledore macht doch eh schon was er kann. Wir können also nichts machen.'' Kam es leicht genervt von Ron ,,Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt unschuldig ist, ich meine das Ministerium saugt sich so etwas doch nicht einfach aus den Fingern.'' Den Sturm von Protesten der anderen nahm Harry schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Er hatte genug. Er knallte 10 Galleonen auf den Tisch und verschwand durch die Tür in die Charings Cross Road. In ihm tobte ein Sturm von Emotionen. Wut und Endtäuschung auf Ron. Dankbarkeit, dass die anderen ihn verteidigt hatten und da raus holen wollen. Und zuletzt Unglaube, dass Dumbledore wirklich etwas erreichen könnte.

Er lief gedankenverloren durch die Straßen. Als er wieder zum Stehen kam und aufsah, stand er direkt vor einem Motorradgeschäft. Er verspürte kurz einen schmerzlichen Stich, als er an Sirius dachte. Aber dann hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf ,Das wäre doch was' dachte er sich und ging hinein. Wie gut, dass er sich erst vor gut zwei Stunden einen falschen Führerschein und Ausweis gekauft hatte und die Verkehrsregeln kannte er in und auswendig, schließlich hatte er sich Jahrelang Onkel Vernons geschimpfe über Falschfahrer anhören müssen. Bevor er hinein ging versicherte er sich, dass ihn niemand sah und nahm wieder sein altes Aussehen an, wer würde ihn hier schon erkennen. Nur den Tarnzauber über seiner Stirnnarbe ließ er.

Er sah sich die verschiedenen Modelle an und entschied sich für eine blaue Rennmaschine. Der Verkäufer wahr äußerst skeptisch und prüfte Personalausweis und Führerschein aufs genauste. ,,Du siehst aber ziemlich jung aus'' meinte der Verkäufer, sagte aber nichts weiter, sodass der 16-Jährige sich ein schmunzeln verkneifen musste. Er kaufte noch eine Lederhose, Jacke, Stiefel und zwei Helme. Insgesamt zahlte er einen stolzen Preis von rund 7.500 Pfund. Unbemerkt von allen anderen führte er noch einen Nachfüllzauber auf den Tank aus. Er würde nun immer komplett voll sein. Sie halfen ihm noch das Motorrad auf die Straße zu tragen und dann fuhr er los. Er fühlte sich so richtig frei, ähnlich wie beim fliegen, nur nicht ganz so unbeschwert. Er fuhr ca. eine halbe Stunde, da entdeckte er einen kleines Tattoo und Piercingstudio . Er dachte sich, wieder einmal, warum nicht. Es wird Zeit endlich sein Leben zu leben, etwas was er fast 16 Jahre nicht getan hatte. Er fuhr rechts ran, stellte den Motor ab, nahm seinen Helm vom Kopf und ging hinein. Eine kleine Klingel ertönte, als er die Tür öffnete. Er besah sich die kleine Auslage an Mustern, bis ein Mann durch eine Hintertür herein kam und nach seinen Wünschen fragte. Er entschied sich für ein schwarzes Tribal Tattoo welches unter den Kieferknochen begann und dann bis zum Anfang der Schulterblätter bis über beide Oberarme reichte. Er entschied sich noch für einen silberblauen Drachen auf die restliche Rückenfläche und einen goldenen, geflügelten Löwen auf die Brust. Er war der Einzige, der wusste, dass es sich dabei um einen goldenen, königlichen Greifen handelte. Schließlich fragte der Ladenbesitzer noch, ob er noch etwas möchte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Ohrring der zwei sich ineinander windende Schlangen. Die eine hatte blutrote Rubine und die andere giftgrüne Smaragde als Augen. ,,Ich möchte noch diesen Ohrring.'' ,,Kein Problem, der kostet aber 380 Pfund, ist ein Einzelstück.'' Der verurteilte Massenmörder aber meinte, dass das kein Problem sei. Er bezahlte gut 500 Pfund und verließ nach fast drei Stunden wieder den Laden. Als er wieder draußen war ging er, einer Eingebung folgend, in den benachbarten Elektronikmarkt. Dort kaufte er sich noch ein Notebook mit Zubehör. Als er wieder auf der Straße unterwegs war, begann es bereits zu dämmern. Er fuhr wieder eine Weile, bis ein paar helle Lichter seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Dort stand eine lange Menschenschlange und wartete auf Einlass in einen Club. Er dachte eine weile nach, aber schließlich parkte er seine Maschine und stellte sich hinten an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er schließlich vor bis zum Türsteher. ,,Kein Zutritt für Minderjährige'' meinte dieser. Harry schluckte. Jetzt kam die Feuerprobe für seine Maske. Deshalb zog er seine Ausweis raus und sagte halbwegs cool, wie er meinte ,,Also minderjährig bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr.'' Der Türsteher betrachtete den Ausweis äußerst skeptisch, aber schließlich willigte er ein und ließ den Jungen eintreten. Diesem fiel ein Riesenstein vom Herzen. Während der Kontrolle wurde er immer nervöser und atmete erst einmal tief durch, als er drin war. Er sah sich in ruhe um. Es spielte laute Musik und viele Leute tanzten auf der Tanzfläche. Er ging erst einmal an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Cocktail. Ein paar Plätze weiter saß eine blonde Schönheit, die, wie er merkte, immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Gerade wollte sie offensichtlich auf ihn zu gehen, als sie von einem Fremden bedrängt wurde. Harry überlegte verzweifelt, was er jetzt tun sollte. Schließlich hatte er einen Geistesblitzt. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Hohlster und steckte ihn, mit der Spitzt nach unten, in seinen Ärmel. Dann ging er auf den Fremden zu packte ihn mit der Zauberstabhand und zog ihm grob an der Schulter mit den Worten ,,Lass sie in Ruhe.'' Der Andere wollte schon zum Schlag ausholen, doch der Schwarzhaarige schlug ihm, nicht einmal fest, auf die Nase und murmelte gleichzeitig ,,Stupor.'' Der Mann sackte bewusstlos zusammen und Sekunden später hörte der Jüngere bereits die Stimme des Sicherheitsdienstes ,,Was ist hier los?'' ,,Der Typ da hat die junge Dame belästigt'' antwortete Harry kühl. ,,Ist das wahr?'' fragte er diese. ,,Ja antwortete die angesprochene schüchtern. Sie hatte eine seidige Stimme und dem Jungen wurde ganz warm. ,,In Ordnung ich bringe ihn nach draußen und rufe einen Krankenwagen.'' ,,Nicht nötig'' meinte Harry, ging auf den, ihm durch und durch und durch unsympathischen, Mann zu und gab ihm zwei gepfefferte Ohrfeigen, sodass dieser stöhnend erwachte. ,,Auch eine Möglichkeit'' meinte der Türsteher mit einem Schmunzeln und führte den Mann nach draußen. Harry setzte sich zu der blonden Teenagerin. ,, Alles in Ordnung?'' fragte er sie. ,,Ja, jetzt schon'' lächelte sie ihn an ,,Wie heißt du eigentlich?'' ,Jetzt heist es kreativ sein' dachte er sich. Zeitgleich antwortete er aber mit ,,Harrison Evans und du?'' ,,Ich heiße Shaila Petersen'' gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück. ,,Willst du vielleicht...'' Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn auf einmal traten fünf Personen in schwarzen Umhängen und mit weißen Masken durch die Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er durch die Fensterscheibe, dass der Rest bereits die gesamte Straße terrorisierte. ,,Scheiße'' Fluchte er laut aber dann schleuderte er schon dem ersten einen Stupor entgegen. Die Todesser hatten offensichtlich nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, sodass er noch zwei weitere mit dem selben Fluch Kampfunfähig machen konnte. Jetzt merkten auch die letzten beiden Schwarzmagier, dass hier noch ein Zauberer im Raum war und bauten Schilde auf. ,Was jetzt' Ihm viel ein Betäubungsfluch ein, der mit einem Protego nicht geblockt werden konnte. Allerdings zählte dieser zur dunklen Magie. Andererseits sollte er ja eigentlich eh verurteilt in Alskaban sitzen, da spielte dass auch keine Rolle. Er fasste einen Entschluss un schrie zwei mal schnell hintereinander ,,Consopio'' dann nahm er Shaila am Arm und zog sie hinaus. Als sie sein Motorrad erreichten befahl er sie sich zu setzen und nahm selbst Platz. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf seine Maschine und sagte ,,Portus.'' Dabei konzentrierte er sich so fest wie noch nie zuvor auf die Eingangshalle seiner Wohnung in Askaban. Delatrius meinte, dass aufgrund seines Blutes er von keinem Schild betroffen und auch das Ministerium keine Nachricht erhalten würde. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Mentor damit recht hatte und rief laut ,,Aktivieren.'' Das letzte was er spürte war das bekannte ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel, bevor sie davon gewirbelt wurden.


End file.
